Ngambek
by Banana Sehun
Summary: Luhan kesal gara-gara Sehun yang melakukan pemotretan dengan salah seorang member girlband dan gagal pergi ke Beijing. Tapi semua itu segera tergantikan dengan sapaan dan kecupan selamat malam dari sang terkasih. HUNHAN YAOI


**Ngambek**

 **Cast :**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Lu Han**

 **dll**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Humor.**

 **Warning : Typo bertebaran, EYD berantakan, dan cerita abal-abalan.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **DON'T BE SILENT READER**

 **~Banana Sehun present~**

 **Happy reading^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi kau tidak jadi ke Beijing?" Sehun dengan jelas mendengar nada gerutuan dari sebrang. Dirinya yang tengah menonton tv dengan salah satu Hyung bertelinga lebar kini memilih masuk ke kamar agar dia dapat menerima telfon dengan tenang.

"Visaku sedang bermasalah" dirinya memilih jujur dan mengatakan apa adanya, toh memang itu yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Gerutuan di sebrang masih berlanjut diiringi suara gedebuk barang yang jatuh dengan lirih "Bukannya kau tidak datang gara-gara sibuk pemotretan dengan salah seorang leader girlband" ugh bahkan sekarang suaranya semakin ketus dari waktu ke waktu. Sehun hanya bisa memijat pelipisnya pelan mengurangi denyutan disana.

"Aku tidak bohong, sungguh. Tanyakan saja pada Suho hyung. Kau fikir aku juga tak ingin bertemu denganmu" Sehun mencoba bersikap sabar menghadapi sikap kekasihnya yang kekanak-kanakkan walaupun usianya terpaut empat tahun lebih tua dari dirinya.

"Tapi kan tetap saja kau tidak jadi datang. Gara-gara kau aku harus membatalkan jadwalku untuk besok"

Rasanya Sehun ingin memukulkan kepalanya ke lantai dibawah sana sampai berdarah daripada menghadapi sikap merajuk kekasihnya. "Berhenti merajuk seperti perempuan. Kau tau kan kita sama-sama sibuk dan-

"JADI KAU MENGATAIKU SEPERTI PEREMPUAN? HAH? BAIKLAH LANJUTKAN KESIBUKANMU BERSAMA PEREMPUAN-PEREMPUAN LAIN DAN JANGAN MENGHUBUNGIKU LAGI"

Tut

Tut

Tut

Nahkan.. siapapun tolong tenggelamkan Sehun kedalam laut antartika dan dimakan hius luar angkasa karna dia benar-benar tidak peduli jika dia mati saat ini juga. Kekasihnya yang tengah marah lebih menakutkan dari singa lapar akan belaian eh maksudnya singa lapar ingin makan daging karna sebenarnya yang rindu belaian adalah dirinya.

Terpisahkan dengan jarak beribu mil dengan sang kekasih membuatnya harus sering-sering menelan pil pahit melihat pasangan chanbaek yang suka mengumbar kemesraan didepannya. Sering kali dia memilih pergi daripada berada satu tempat dengan Chanyeol hyung dan Baekhyun hyung jika tak ingin menangis meratapi nasibnya atau akan berakhir bersolo ria di kamar mandi.

Jika yang bersolo itu adalah karirnya itu tak masalah. Tapi dia harus rela menenangkan benda pusakanya dibawah sana dengan elusan dan bayangan sang kekasih.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hun lihatlah. Luhan-ge memiliki wax figure" Jongin datang kekamarnya sambil memamerkan layar ponselnya yang menampakan foto Luhan tengah memeluk sang wax figure. Ingin rasanya Sehun membakar hangus benda itu dan menggantikannya dengan dirinya. Memang apa bagusnya benda itu dibanding dirinya. Okey, jika patung itu mirip dengan Luhannya, bahkan banyak penggemarnya yang bilang dirinya lebih mirip dengan Luhan he he. Sepertinya Sehun sudah gila.

"Ada apa dengan benda ini memang?" Sehun bertanya malas-malasan dengan tubuh yang merebah diranjang dan memeluk guling putihnya. "Jelek sekali. Tidak mirip Luhan hyung" lanjut Sehun dengan sinisnya tanpa minat. Tapi dalam hati Sehun sedikit bahagia karna setidaknya Luhannya terlihat masih memakai gelang itu. Gelang mereka. Gelang yang melambangkan kisah cinta mereka dimana cinta mereka terikat dengan itu. Tak peduli dengan jarak yang memisahkan mereka ataupun pasangan chanbaek yang suka menebar kemesraan didepannya. Tapi sayang, gelang miliknya sudah terlalu kecil dan sering menyiksa pergelangan tangannya membuatnya harus melepas itu. Jika bukan karna paksaan Luhan dirinya mungkin masih akan terus memakainya.

"Ck kau tidak asik. Setidaknya patung ini lebih beruntung bisa dipeluk Luhan-ge tak seperti dirimu yang hanya bisa memeluk guling" Jongin mengakhiri perkataanya sambil memeletkan lidahnya mengejek. Sialan.

Sehun mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak disebelahnya dan menyentuh ikon produk china lalu dia masuk ke laman yang orang-orang sebut sebagai weibo. Selain saling menelfon atau melakukan video call dirinya juga sering berkirim pesan lewat weibo dengan Luhannya. Tak sampai tiga menit tangannya menscroll laman itu ponselnya langsung ia banting keranjang dengan pelan setelah melihat postingan terbaru milik Luhan.

Berfoto dengan patung seperti itu memang apa bagusnya cih.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yatuhan Lu kau berniat mencekik kucingmu!" Luhan segera tersadar ketika pemuda brewok yang berstatus sebagai teman dan manajernya berteriak dan melotot.

"Astaga embul-ah apa yang kulakukan padamu?" Luhan segera melepas tangannya yang sedari tadi menyiksa si kucing. Awalnya yang hanya ingin mendekap dan sesekali mengelus bulu si kucing beralih mencekiknya ketika bayangan pemotretan Sehun dengan salah satu junior di agensi yang dulu menaunginya. Dia akui perempuan itu memang cantik dan Sehun terlihat tampan disana, sial mereka terlihat sangat cocok.

"Kau kenapa?"

Luhan menoleh melihat Lao Gao yang mengambil alih embul dalam dekapannya. Mungkin pemuda itu takut jika dirinya akan mencekik kucing gendut itu lagi. "Aku sedang kesal. Kau tau? Aku sudah membatalkan beberapa jadwalku untuk besok agar bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan pemuda korea dengan ketampanan yang luar biasa bangsatnya tapi seenaknya dia bilang tidak jadi kesini. Kau fikir aku tidak akan marah? Ugh.. pasti sekarang dirinya tengah sibuk pemotretan dengan perempuan itu"

"Bukankah kau manly?"

Luhan mengernyit heran mendengar pertanyaan Lao Gao yang keluar dari topik yang dibicarakan. "Tentu saja akan manly" dirinya menjawab sombong sambil mengibaskan rambutnya dan memamerkan otot lengannya yang terbentuk.

"Tapi sikapmu seperti hello kitty yang rumah pink nya di cat menjadi merah jambu"

"Bukankah pink dan merah jambu itu sama?"

"Benarkah? Oh kalau begitu kau seperti hello kitty yang pita pink nya diganti dengan bando abu-abu"

Luhan melototkan matanya setelah memahami perkataan Lao Gao "Jadi kau mengataiku seperti hello kitty. Okey, kita putus"

Rasanya Lao Gao ingin menelan embul bulat-bulat saat ini menghadapi artisnya yang super bodoh setelah berpisah dengan kekasihnya yang katanya adalah pemuda korea dengan ketampanan bangsat tiada tara. "Sejak kapan kita pacaran bodoh? Cepat ganti bajumu dan tidur jika kau tak ingin semakin bodoh" Lao Gao langsung pergi setelah mengatakan hal itu jika tak ingin tertular bodoh seperti Luhan tak lupa menurunkan embul dan kucing itu langsung pergi entah kemana. Bahkan kucingnya pun tak ingin tertular kebodohannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan yang tengah merapikan selimut agar menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dikagetkan suara benda yang tak lain adalah ponselnya. Diliriknya ponsel bercase merah muda itu tanpa minat dan maniknya menemukan nama kekasihnya disana ingin melakukan video call dengannya. Cih, setelah membuatnya uring-uringan dia masih berani menghubunginya.

Segera dia menekan tombol terima dan menemukan kekasihnya dengan mata menyipit dan bibir tersenyum lebar. "Hai sayang" tak lupa sapaan manis yang ia lontarnya membuat wajahnya yang sedari tadi tegang karena kesal menjadi sedikit rileks. Tapi bukan Luhan namanya jika dia dapat merubah moodnya dengan cepat.

"Hai" balasnya ketus.

"Kau masih marah?"

"Menurutmu?" Ujarnya lagi tak kalah ketus dari yang tadi.

Sehun disana tengah mengusak rambutnya kesal membuat Luhan tertawa jahil dalam hati. Siapa suruh membuatnya sebal hari ini. "Aku minta maaf oke? Jadi bisakah kau tersenyum sekarang" Sehun memberi penawaran dan tak sekalipun Luhan tertarik dengan itu.

"Ti-dak" jawabnya singkat.

"Ugh kau menyakiti hatiku. Baiklah sepertinya benar kata Baekhyun hyung jika kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi. Bahkan kau terus-terusan memasang wajah berkerut marah seperti itu dihadapanku. Padahal hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan untuk tetap berhubungan dengan kekasihku. Tak tahukah kau betapa seringnya aku melihat layar ponselku hanya untuk menunggu balasan pesan darimu ditengah kesibukan kita berdua. Maaf jika aku mengganggumu" kata Sehun mendramatisir dan sedikit berbohong dibeberapa bagian.

"Hiks Sehun hiks"

"Hey kenapa kau menangis" tanya Sehun kalang kabut. Niat awalnya yang ingin mengerjai kekasihnya ini menjadi gagal gara-gara satu hal bernama air mata yang dengan bejatnya menghiasi pipi sang kekasih.

Luhan semakin menangis histeris setelah mendengar pernyataan Sehun barusan. Dirinya juga menderita sama seperti Sehun. Dirinya juga lebih sering menatap layar ponselnya untuk menunggu balasan pesan dari Sehun. Bahkan dirinya akan dibuat gelisah jika tak memegang ponsel selama satu jam pun. "Maaf, aku sudah tidak marah kok. Aku memaafkan Sehun"

"Benarkah? Apa aku harus menyanyi untuk membuatmu lebih tenang"

"Tidak usah. Aku tahu suaramu bagus, tapi lebih bagus lagi jika kau tak bernyanyi" jawab Luhan polos dengan cengiran yang terpasang diwajah manisnya. Sehun yang mendengarnya langsung memasang wajar datar. Apa kekasih manisnya baru saja mengatakan jika suaranya jelek begitu?. Ck

"Bagaimana jadwalmu hari ini?" Sehun mulai bertanya mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan yang menyangkut 'betapa sedihnya berhubungan jarak jauh dengan kekasihmu'. Hal itu sangat sensitif dan menyiksa.

"Lancar. Apa kau melihat postinganku hari ini?" Luhan menjawab ceria seolah lupa jika dirinya baru saja menangis.

"Ya" Sehun mencibir dalam hati jika tak menyukai postingan Luhan kali itu.

"Banyak penggemar yang berkomentar jika wajahku disana mirip denganmu. Apa kita memang semirip itu?" Tanya Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya seolah tengah berfikir hebat.

"Hmm kita sangat mirip"

"Tapi kenapa penggemar juga mengatakan aku mirip dengan irene?"

"Benarkah?"

"Ya"

"Aku tidak menyukai gadis itu" aku Luhan jujur.

"Kenaaaaaahhpahh?" Luhan terkekeh kecil melihat kekasihnya tengah menguap disana. Dia benar-benar menggemaskan. Ingin rasanya Luhan meremas dagu panjang milik sang pemuda yang berada di layar ponselnya sangat ini.

"Tidak apa-apa lupakan. Tidurlah jika kau sudah mengantuk"

Sehun cemberut diujung sana. Bibir tipisnya mengkerut kesal. "Tapi aku masih merindukanmu. Oh ya.. bagaimana kabar si embul? Terakhir kali kulihat dia semakin gendut saja"

Sebelum menjawab Luhan melirik sofa diujung sana yang tengah ditempati embul tidur. Setelah Luhan memutuskan untuk mengadopsinya berat kucing itu memang naik secara drastis. "Ya dia semakin gendut sekarang"

"Kau juga semakin gendut. Aku curiga jika selama ini kau hamil. Apa spermaku sedahsyat itu hingga mampu membuahimu" wajah Luhan berangsur-angsur memerah mendengar perkataan vulgar Sehun barusan. Sedang Sehun diujung sana tengah menyeringai usil.

"Aku ini lelaki mana mungkin aku bisa hamil bodoh!"

"Yah sayang sekali. Hey sepertinya aku harus tidur jika tidak Suho hyung akan merampas ponselku"

Luhan tersenyum kalem dan mengangguk. Jari-jarinya mengusap kedua mata milik Sehun lalu turun kepipinya. Walaupun lewat layar ponsel setidaknya itu ampuh mengobati rasa rindu mereka yang berlebih. Sehun diujung sana juga membalas mengusapkan jemarinya dilayar ponsel seolah tengah mengelus pipi Luhan. "Baiklah. Selamat malam Sehun-ah"

"Selamat malam sayang" chup. Luhan terkekeh melihat bibir mengerucut Sehun seolah benar-benar menciumnya.

Setidaknya malam ini dia bisa tidur nyenyak dan kecupan Sehun barusan terus terngiang dibenaknya.

 **END**

 **Review please~**


End file.
